Dragunov
The Dragunov (Russian: Снайперская винтовка Драгунова, Snayperskaya Vintovka Dragunova, literally "Dragunov Sniper Rifle", commonly abbreviated SVD) is a 7.62x54mmR semiautomatic sniper rifle. It was developed in the Soviet Union by Evgeniy Fedorovich Dragunov. It was selected as the winner of a contest that included two competing designs: the first was a rifle designed by Dragunov (designated the SSV-58), and the second – Konstantinov. Extensive testing of both rifles in variable environmental conditions resulted in E. F. Dragunov’s design being accepted into service in 1963. At the same time an initial pre-production batch of 200 rifles was assembled, and from 1964 serial production was carried out at Izhmash. Since then the Dragunov has become the standard squad support weapon of several countries, including those of the former Warsaw Pact, among them Poland (since 1966). License production of the rifle was established in China (Type 79 and Type 85) and Iraq (as the Al Kadesiah). In the single player game, the Dragunov is a common sniper rifle, used by both the Russian Ultra-Nationalists and OpFor in the Middle East. It will frequently kill NPCs with one well-aimed shot to the torso. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In single-player, the Dragunov is used by Ultranationalists, Loyalists, and OpFor . It is the most frequent sniper rifle and is used in most levels. Unlike the multiplayer counterpart, the Dragunov in single player has virtually no recoil at all, but has a fire rate cap whereas the multiplayer variant can be fired as fast as desired. In multiplayer, the Dragunov is unlocked at level 22. Like all sniper rifles, it is only customizable with an ACOG Scope. This weapon is capable of dropping an enemy in one shot if shot in the chest or above (excluding arms). Because this gun lacks any x1.1 or x1.4 multipliers, Stopping Power has no effect on this weapon unless shooting at targets using Juggernaut or through walls. It is also one of the six weapons that can have a golden color scheme (possibly based on real gold-plated rifles that once belonged to Saddam Hussein). The Dragunov is the best sniper rifle to use without Stopping Power by a considerable margin (in Core gamemodes). It is tied with the Barrett .50 Cal and R700 for damage (all without Stopping Power) and can fire as fast as the M21 (though considerably less accurately). This leaves room for another tier 2 perk, such as UAV Jammer or Overkill. The Dragunov is also extremely effective in Hardcore, but the M21 is slightly more effective in most Hardcore situations. Image:drag_4.png|Dragunov and scope Image:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticle Image:Cod4-golden-sniper.jpg|A Golden Dragunov Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The Dragunov SVD appears in the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare as one of the two sniper rifles in game, and being the only semi-automatic one. The Dragunov looks very similar to the SVD in the console versions, though much brighter in color. The SVD is a semi-automatic sniper rifle, but it has a Firecap, like the SVD in Call of Duty 4 single player. When fired, the player can hear what seems like a bolt being pulled back. This, combined with a lower rate of fire, make many players consider it as a bolt-action sniper rifle, though it is still superior to the M40A3. Unfortunately, the SVD is only available to use once by the player in the level Exodus. In multiplayer, the SVD and the M40A3 are the same. This is because all sniper rifles had their magazine capacity reduced to one shot (for an unknown reason), essentially making it a single-shot weapon. File:Dragunov_ds.png File:m40iron_ds.png|Scope reticle. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The SVD Dragunov returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but is only found in single-player and Special Ops. It has the same gun sound and reload animation as it did in Call of Duty 4. It is seen used by the Brazilian Militia, the Russian Army, and occasionally Makarov's Ultranationalists. It can also be found in the stateside Ranger missions off of dead Russian soldiers. It noticeably has the front end cap still on it, a change from the COD4 version. You can find it in Estate Takedown which is a Special Ops mission. You can also find it in "The Hornet's Nest" and "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday", where after you plant the C4 on the bodies, follow Soap and you will reach a Scaffolding, which has a Dragunov SVD on it. File:Dragunov 6.png|The Dragunov in Modern Warfare 2 Trivia *The Dragunov in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare uses a PSO-1 telescopic sight, but it has the wrong reticle when zoomed in, possibly because the telescopic sight used in real life for the SVD may have been difficult to aim with. The correct reticle is actually in the game's files, but is not used. *In real life, there is a real golden Dragunov, which may have inspired Infinity Ward to make it a golden weapon. The real golden Dragunov is kept in Australia, in the N.S.W. Singleton Army Base Weapons Museum, where it is on display. *In Modern Warfare 2, the Dragunov has Arctic Camouflage in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday and Contingency. *Like the W1200, the SVD makes an appearance in Singleplayer and Special Ops of Modern Warfare 2, but not Multiplayer. *In Modern Warfare 2, the SVD, unlike the other sniper rifles, does not cause Juggernauts to stumble, and a full magazine fired at a Juggernaut will not kill him. *The SVD, Colt 1911.45 and W1200 were the only weapons in Modern Warfare 2 that weren't put in Multiplayer. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Russian Weapons Category:Multiplayer